


Conflagration

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [665]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony takes revenge for his hurt via Gibbs.





	Conflagration

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/25/2001 for the word [conflagration](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/25/conflagration).
> 
> conflagration  
> A large and destructive fire; a general burning.  
> Something like a conflagration; conflict; war.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #330 Favorite.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Conflagration

Tony watched the conflagration with a dark, deep sense of satisfaction. If Gibbs was going to throw him away like so much baggage, Tony was going to eradicate Gibbs favorite things through a nice brilliant bonfire. The regret still burned inside him at the way their relationship ended, but right now it was overshadowed by the sharp satisfaction of revenge.

Granted with Gibbs supposed memory loss, he probably wouldn't remember anything Tony burned anyway even if at one point it had been a favorite of his. After all, he couldn't remember Tony and supposedly Tony had been more important to him than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
